In a variety of subsea well related applications, subsea test trees (SSTTs) are installed within subsea risers during completion operations. The subsea test trees enable the safe and temporary closure of subsea wells. Depending on the application, a control system is positioned either at a topside location or a subsea location and coupled to the subsea test tree. The control system is used to actuate valves in the subsea test tree by controlling the delivery of hydraulic fluid through a control line. The hydraulic fluid is selectively applied to cause a desired change in state, e.g. transition of a valve, on the subsea test tree. In some of these applications, it may be desirable to design the control system with simplicity to obtain a desired Safety Integrity Level (SIL) rating recognized by the industry. However, designing the control system with simplicity for certification as an SIL unit can limit the ability to monitor functionality of the control system.